legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Merryweather/Transcript
Episode 2: Merryweather Transcript (Alex continues to run from Merryweather vehicles. He continues to maneuver through traffic as his pursuers gradually get closer to him. He then sees an old metal power line tower, smashes into it, and speeds off with his pursuers damaging out.) Alex: Lester, I'm clear! I'm leaving the county now. Lester: Alright. I'll keep in-touch. (Alex and the other racers race out into the open world. Meanwhile, back in Los Santos, Trevor Philips, who last appeared in the Halloween Special, is seen at the docks standing off against a number of thugs led by Dennis, a hit man hired by Plankton. Trevor and his number two, Ron, head for Trevor's truck and get in.) Ron: That was too close, Trevor! Why are we even messing with these guys? Trevor: Weeeeeeeeeell considering the fact that they fucking mind raped Michael, I was just thinking that we introduce Plankton to Trevor Philips Industries! I can't wait to rip that fucker in half!!!! Ron: Um, okay. Looking forward to that. Trevor: I'm gonna have you catch up with Wade. I'm gonna deal with this hit man with a few friends of mine! Ron: Did you find out his name? Trevor: His name is Dennis! A fucking hired gun! Although I think he only uses a knife. (Trevor arrives at Floyd's apartment and drops Ron off and speeds off to Franklin's aunt's house.) Trevor: (After arriving) Ooooooh. Franklin, my man. How's it going? Franklin: Hey, what's up, dog? You seen Michael anywhere? Trevor: That's one of the reasons why I'm here. He's been mind raped by this tiny fuck named Sheldon Plankton. Have you heard of him? Franklin: I might have. Trevor: Well now, we need to get him outta that. Mustang: (Arrives) That won't be easy. Franklin: What's up, dog? Mustang: If you guys need help to get Dennis, count me in. I have Lester helping out, too. He's also being backed by Merryweather. Trevor: Those fucks?! Mustang: Yeah. (to Franklin) F, get Chop. We'll need his help. Franklin: I'm on it. (The heroes load onto Trevor's truck and arrive at the foundry in Murrietta Heights. There they meet Dennis the Hitman.) Dennis: Good evening, gentlemen. Chop: (Growling) Franklin: Look at that, fool. Chop already don't your ass! Trevor: YOU HAVE SOMEONE THAT BELONGS TO US!!!! Dennis: Who might that be? Trevor: Michael De Santa a.k.a: Michael Townley as he's born as!! Dennis: De Santa is in Bikini Bottom doing Plankton's slave work. I'm afraid you won't live to see him again. (Merryweather operatives surround the heroes.) Franklin: What the fuck?! We've been set up!! Mustang: Not our best move. Trevor: You ASSHOLE!!! Dennis: You're done for, fools!!! (Before the heroes could be killed, a bright light appears. It then gets brighter.) Dennis: '''What! I can't see!!! (The light then becomes a blast of energy, which knocks out Dennis. The light is revealed to be coming from Twilight Sparkle in her human/pony form. Ron and Wade follow close after.) '''Twilight: Are you all okay? Mustang: Yeah. We're good, Twilight. Man, you're sight for sore eyes. Ron: Trevor! We've got something! There's this element out there that can save Michael! Wade: That bright light was pretty. Trevor: Then let's go get it! Mustang: I already have someone taking care of that situation. For right now we need to take care of things on this end. (A number of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Order soldiers secure the area and capture Dennis.) Soldier: Captain, we're taking this one in for interrogation. Mustang: Thanks, Corporal. Soldier: We've also caught sign of an unidentified individual entering the perimeter. Mustang: Alright. Wait. Who? ???: Woohoo! Shit, n------! I thought you was dead after this! Franklin: Lamar, what the hell are you doin' here?! Lamar: I came here to save your ass, n------! Mustang: '''Lamar Davis. Thanks for coming here. '''Lamar: Whoa. Don't touch me, man. Twilight: Well, we need to return to Michael's house. President Underwood will be needing us there. Mustang: Why Underwood? Twilight: He'll be addressing the situation soon. (Mustang reluctantly agrees. The heroes all leave, feeling uncertain on what to do next.) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Street Speedsters Category:Street Speedsters Episodes Category:Transcripts